Quando Sasuke quer Sakura
by Lady Uchiiha-sama
Summary: O que acontece se Sasuke quer a Sakura depois de ele ter ido embora por 4 anos? E se primeiramente ela não ficasse tão feliz com isso? Mas Sasuke está tendo grandes planos! - Tradução de When Sasuke wants Sakura.


Olá! Aqui estou eu novamente com mais uma tradução! (T.T)

Bom, como sempre... Os personagens NÃO me pertencem e blá blá blá... e.é

A história é de: JadeMesmerizedByOnyx

" " - fala.

_Itálico_ - pensamentos.

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

_**~*~ Quando Sasuke quer Sakura ~*~**_

_Sasuke-kun, onde está você agora?_ Sakura suspirou pela milésima vez do dia.

Ela tinha esse pensamento todo dia. Cada minuto em que ela não estava ocupada estudando, ou trabalhando. Cada noite suas palavras e seus olhos a perseguiam. Todos seus amigos disseram para esquecê-lo, mas ela não podia. Ela o amava tanto. Não é que ela não tenha tentado esquecê-lo. Ela tentou. Cada minuto ela lutou com seus sentimentos.

Faz quatro anos agora, desde que ele a deixou totalmente sozinha. Seus amigos tentaram animá-la. Ino levou-a no shopping incontáveis vezes. Hinata e Naruto a enchiam de rámen em todas as refeições. Neji e Tenten treinavam com ela para distrair sua mente. Lee convidou-a para sair centenas de vezes. Kakashi e Tsunade-sama ajudaram-na o quanto eles puderam, mas depois de 3 anos, todos desistiram. Já era tão tarde para salvá-lo. Ele estava morto agora.

Orochimaru precisava de um novo corpo em 3 anos. Agora que esses 3 anos tinham se passado, não havia mais esperança. Naruto culpou-se por isso. Ele tinha chorado muitas vezes. Ele tinha tornado-se tão forte, mas mesmo assim não foi capaz de trazer Sasuke de volta. Não foi por causa de falta de força e conhecimento. Não, esse não era o problema. Ele era mais forte do que muitos de sua idade e tinha aprendido muitos jutsus novos. Isso era porque não existiam pistas de Orochimaru ou Sasuke. Então todo mundo tinha desistido dele. Menos Sakura.

Sakura tinha sempre tido fé nele. Ele não iria morrer. Ele não iria tornar-se um corpo para Orochimaru. Isso estava tirando seu sono. Ela constantemente tinha sonhos sobre a volta de Sasuke. Nos sonhos, cobras saiam de suas mangas, destruindo Konoha porque ele já não era mais Sasuke. Somente seu corpo restava.

Mas isso era somente em seus sonhos. Assim que ela acordava, sacudia sua cabeça e segurava a velha foto do time 7 que estava sempre próxima á sua cama para confortá-la. Assim que ela olhava em seus olhos ônix, ela sabia que ele ainda estava vivo. Sendo o garoto que ele sempre tinha sido. Dentro de seu coração ela sabia que ele estava. Ou era apenas a negação?

Os outros lentamente continuavam com suas vidas, aceitando o fato de que Sasuke nunca iria voltar. Ino começou a sair com Shikamaru e não tinha tanto tempo para Sakura como ela costumava ter. Isso significava que ela não sabia sobre os planos de Sakura. Seus planos de encontrar Sasuke e ajudá-lo a fazer o que fosse necessário. Tudo já tinha sido planejado. Ela tinha treinado muito para tornar-se mais forte para alcançar seu objetivo. O fato de que ela havia estudado medicina iria ajudar muito também. Ela poderia curar-se caso ela se machucasse durante a sua viagem.

Na verdade Sakura estava voltando de sua sessão de treinamento na floresta. Ela decidiu que era forte o suficiente agora. Ela iria visitar a Hokage amanhã, para pedir-lhe duas semanas de folga.

_Minha jornada está prestes a começar, a partir de amanhã_, ela pensou enquanto andava de volta para seu apartamento.

Já era tarde e estava escuro. _Quase meia-noite_, Sakura pensou. _É quando os fantasmas aparecem._ Ela sorriu – não que ela fosse supersticiosa.

Quando ela estava prestes a entrar em seu apartamento, ela sentiu algo debaixo de seus pés. Assim que ela olhou para baixo viu uma mancha escura no chão. Agora, ela tinha notado que sua mão estava pegajosa... Cuidadosamente ela levou sua mão ao nariz e sentiu o cheiro de sangue! Ela endureceu. Que diabos estava acontecendo aqui? Ela olhou para dentro de sua casa, mas não conseguia ver nada, porque estava muito escuro. Com a mão livre, ela procurou o interruptor de luz. Quando ela o achou, acendeu as luzes e o que ela viu ali, era realmente sangue no chão.

Rapidamente, ela entrou e foi direto para seu quarto. Ela tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso.

Quando entrou em seu quarto, ela ficou chocada. Ela não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Lá estava ele, sangrando, mas vivo... Uchiha Sasuke estava vivo, e... Ele estava deitado em sua cama.

Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer, quando ela o viu sangrando. Tão rápido quanto podia, ela curou suas feridas. Ele ficaria bem, mas ele precisava descansar agora. Ele já estava dormindo, então ela pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dele. Ela não estava enganada. Este era Sasuke. Seu Sasuke-kun. Ele estava de volta, e ele tinha a procurado primeiro. Amanhã ela saberia o porquê. Por enquanto, ela iria dormir nesta cadeira. Ela estava cansada demais para ficar acordada. Levou cinco minutos antes de adormecer.

Sasuke abriu os olhos. Isso já era estranho, porque ele pensou que tinha morrido. Ele tinha perdido muito sangue. Tinha medo de que morreria ontem, quando ele procurou Sakura e não a encontrou em sua casa. Ele não tinha forças para procurar por mais alguém.

Quando tentou levantar-se, esperando muita dor, ficou surpreso por não sentir nada. Não havia quase nenhuma dor. Ele olhou para seu corpo que estava coberto de sangue e lama. Olhou em volta e viu ela em uma cadeira próxima a cama em que estava deitado.

Sakura.

Ela tinha feito isso? Ela podia fazer isso? Ele não sabia. Fazia quatro anos desde que ele havia ido embora e não tinha contato com ninguém. Bom, ele iria descobrir quando ela acordasse.

Um despertador ao lado da cama lhe disse que era seis da manhã. Ele olhou em volta e ficou surpreso em ver que o quarto de Sakura não parecia ser tão feminino quanto ele esperava.

De repente, ele ouviu um som. Sasuke olhou para Sakura e a viu abrir os olhos, só para imediatamente fechá-los novamente e bocejar. Quando ela abriu os olhos novamente, ela o olhou, direto em seus olhos.

"Sasuke-kun", foi a única coisa que ela disse quando olhou bem em seus olhos ônix.

Ele a olhou em seus olhos verdes.

"Sakura", ele disse friamente, continuava sendo o velho bastardo, frio que costumava ser.

Sakura sorriu suavemente enquanto ela disse, "Você voltou. Todo mundo pensou que você tinha morrido há um ano atrás. Todos, exceto eu", seu sorriso suave transformou-se em um triste.

"Isso era o que eu esperava", respondeu ele.

Sem explicação alguma. Nada sobre os seus anos passados, e nada sobre por que ele havia ido embora. Nada.

_Isso explica o por que de ele ter vindo a mim,_ ela pensou.

"Entendo. Bem, o que você vai fazer agora?" Sakura perguntou.

_** ~*~ Continua... ~*~**_

* * *

**_T/N: Faça uma "tradutora" feliz! Mande reviews! i.i_**

**_xD_**


End file.
